Canorous
by Meyx
Summary: Canorous: A word meaning melodious or musical." Set during KH2, just before the Hollow Bastion incident with Demyx, and also a year later. Told from Zexion's POV.


A/N: I love the Zemyx pairing so much, I just had to write one when I got a vocab word for English that is defined as "melodious or musical". So, to answer your questions about the odd title, here is..........ZEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zexion: (gives Meyx a weird look before launching into explanation) So, Canorous IS an English word, just to clear that up. It's just a very obscure, inteligent sounding word. Make sense? Yes? Okay, good, I'm out of here. (leaves)

Okay, so now you know about the title. The fic itself......well, it was written by ME, so I don't know how good it is, so PLEASE review on it. Us writers LIVE on reviews. It's like chocolate to us!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I wish I did, because if I did, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx NEVER WOULD HAVE FADED. And Kairi would probably be with Axel..........then again, maybe it's a good thing I don't own it. All those SoKai fans and Akuroku fans would KILL me. =P

* * *

"Canorous"

For as long as I knew him, Demyx was always incredibly musical. He never went anywhere without his sitar, and he was always playing it. Even when he was talking. It got pretty annoying at times, but looking back on it, it was actually one of my favorite things about him. There was something about the way he'd sit on the floor and absently pluck at the sitar's strings while telling me all about his day. It was peaceful.

And his seemingly random plucking always managed to morph into a beautiful melody, most often a lullaby, and the most amazing thing I'd ever heard. It wasn't for nothing that Demyx was known as "The Melodious Nocturne". His music was simply…breathtaking.

I remember the last day I spent with Demyx. It's etched clearly in mind, as if it were yesterday, though more than a year has past. It was springtime. His favorite time of year. I had been angry with Number IV, Vexen. He'd been doing his stupid experiments in my room again, and the last one had nearly set my bed on fire. (Actually, I would have been prepared for that one. Axel and I have been betting on things for so long, we needed to make the loser's consequences more…interesting. As a result, my bed had been lit on fire three times, and my desk had been engulfed in flames twice. But that's not the point!)

I was headed to Demyx's room, since he was always the only one who could calm me down. I stepped into a dark portal and reappeared in his room, still seething. He didn't look up, even though I knew he could hear the portal closing behind me.

"Hey Zexy." He said calmly.

He was tuning his sitar, bent over it intently. I had no idea how he knew it was me, and to this day, I still don't.

"Hello Demyx." I responded, sitting heavily in his armchair.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, bent over his sitar and turning the knobs next to the strings oh-so-carefully. Neither of us said anything for a moment, and when Demyx finally broke the silence, he still didn't look up.

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea." I muttered.

He continued to tune his instrument, and I watched him silently. It's painstaking work, I'm told, but Demyx was smiling softly as he did it. His hair, so meticulously gelled into his mullet every morning, was giving up on defying gravity. The front strands had fallen over, and they grazed the tops of his eyes as the fading light of the setting sun illuminated his room.

After a while, (it could have been a minute or an hour, I'm not quite sure), Demyx finished. He straightened up and stretched, pressing a hand to his lower back. When he finished that, he strummed his sitar and grinned, obviously pleased with himself when all the notes sounded out, clear and perfect.

"So, Zexy," he said, beginning to play the song I once told him was my favorite, "what's up?"

"What do you mean, 'what's up'?"

"Well, you just said you had a bad day, and you stormed in here, obviously upset. I know you wanted to talk to me, so spill. I'm surprised you haven't said anything yet."

"I didn't want to interrupt you." I apologized softly.

Demyx looked up at me with a bemused expression on his face, his fingers still strumming his sitar. "It was just _tuning,_ Zexion. I could have done it in my sleep."

"Didn't you once tell me that it takes forever and a day-and-a-half?"

He shrugged, smiling. "It does take a while, but it's simple, easy, mind numbing. What's the word for that again?"

"Tedious?"

"Yeah, that one!" He grinned affectionately at me, making me melt inside. "You and your big words, Zexy."

I smiled, watching his hands as he played the hardest part o the song. His fingers flew over the strings, strumming all of the chords except one, and then weaving the sound of the last chord in around the rest. Most musicians would have been frowning, silent, and utterly focused on the song. Demyx, though, smiled and simply enjoyed the music. Sure, there were some flaws, but the song was that much more beautiful because of them.

Suddenly, I was incredibly proud of him for no reason at all.

"Demyx, you're so canorous." I said contentedly.

"What's that one mean?" He asked, finished the difficult bridge and playing the sad chorus.

"Musical."

Demyx nodded. "You and your big words, Zexion." He repeated, still smiling at me.

We lapsed back into silence, and I closed my eyes as Demyx played the last notes, which echoed hauntingly in the still air.

"What did you want to talk about, Zexion?" He asked me, his hands – for once – still.

"I love you." I said suddenly.

It wasn't the first time I had said it, but it somehow seemed the most important. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. Well, I didn't at the time. Knowing what I know now, I'm glad I said it.

Demyx grinned happily at me and reached out to take my hand.

"I love you too, Zex." Then he glanced at the clock behind me and his eyes clouded over.

"What?" I asked. "I know that look, Demy. What's wrong?"

"I have to go." He said, confirming my fears. "Xemnas assigned me some recon work on Hollow Bastion. I'm late."

"Oh…okay. I'll see you soon?"

"Of course! I'll be back before you know it!" He said cheerfully.

He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly before pulling back and glancing around. His eyes fell on his CD player and then he grabbed the CD out of it. Demyx slid it into a case and then handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, turning the case over in my hands.

"Something for you. Ienzo's birthday was last week, but the recording took me longer than I thought it would."

Demyx was the only Nobody in Organization XIII who celebrated our Somebody's birthdays. Most members simply celebrated the day we were "born" as Nobodies, though some, like Vexen and Saïx, didn't celebrate at all.

"Thank you." I said seriously, and we kissed again.

I wished him luck and he told me he loved me, and then he left with his sitar in a swirling dark portal. I'd like to say that I spent the rest of the night sitting in Demyx's room, listening to the CD he gave me. But if I did, I'd be lying. What I really did that night was leave the room quickly. There's no life in it when Demyx is gone.

I headed back to my room, making a quick detour to Axel's on the way. With the pyro in tow, I burst into my room and yelled at Vexen to get the hell out. Axel started laughing.

"_This _is your emergency, Zex? Okay, I'll take care of it." He grinned at me. "But Vexen is _not _an emergency. He's a pest. Got it memorized?"

I did, and two minutes later, Vexen was running out of my room. The hem of his cloak was on fire, and he was screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Axel and I laughed, and then he turned to leave.

"Well, I better get back. Roxas is pissed that I left in the middle of our game."

"What game?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know.

I mean, who knew what those two did when they got together? I shuddered at the mental images and Axel laughed.

"Texas Hold 'Em, Zex. No freaky sex games. You know I don't swing that way."

"Sure, Axel." I said, drawing out the u sound in a sarcastic way.

He promptly lit my bed on fire, and even though I got to the fire extinguisher in record time, it was charred badly. It looked like I'd be sleeping on the floor again.

_~*~*~*~_

The next day at around noon, Xemnas called a mandatory meeting in Where Nothing Gathers. I barely paid attention during the meeting. I was in the middle of _Jane Eyre_, and I just had to know what happened next. Then I heard Demyx's name, and I started listening.

"…was doing recon work on Hollow Bastion last evening when he ran into the Keyblade Master. Though he fought valiantly, Demyx was overwhelmed, and he faded earlier this morning."

Everything in my world stopped. I vaguely remember Roxas and Axel getting me back to my room, and Roxas sitting with me that night. I didn't speak for three days, and I didn't eat until Axel threatened to force-feed some raisins up my nostrils. I started eating again after that, but it took me a long time to feel normal again. Every time I tried to sleep, all I saw was Demyx's face behind my eyelids, and our last day together kept playing over and over in my head, like a broken record.

_~*~*~*~_

It's been a little more than a year since Demyx faded, and though I never truly recovered, I've come to terms with it. It's hard, living out the rest of my (non-)existence without him, but I'm taking it a day at a time, and its working. I miss him so much sometimes, and it's usually around then that I pull out the CD he gave me for my Somebody's 21st birthday. I skip to track 6 and lay on my bed, listening to the haunting song he played for me before he faded. While the sitar's notes hover in the air, I think of Demyx and the amazing Nobody he was. A tear trails down my cheek, and as the last note dies out, I know that Demyx lives on…somewhere. After all, a canorous personality can never truly fade away, because music will never die. And Demyx _was_ his music.

_~Fin~_

_

* * *

_

_Please Review!!!!!!! You know you want to!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviewers get cookies!!!!!!_

.........................okay, well, not really, but please review anyway!!!


End file.
